Wrota Żywiołów (H3)
Wrota Żywiołów (ang. Conflux) - dziewiąta frakcja w grze Heroes of Might and Magic III, która weszła do gry razem z dodatkiem Armageddon's Blade, gdzie zastąpiła frakcję Forge, która ostatecznie nie została dołączona do serii. Miasto reprezentuje siły żywiołów, które przybywają, by wspomóc Katarzynę, Rolanda i Gelu w walce z Kreeganami. Poza tym, można je także spotkać w Heroes Chronicles: Masters of Elements. W odróżnieniu od pozostałych frakcji, w Ostrzu Armagedonu miasto nie posiada specjalnego bohatera dostępnego tylko w kampanii, ale na fabułę znacząco wpływają Ciele Mknąca po Falach, Fiur Stąpający w Płomieniach oraz Erdamon Żłobiący Ziemię. Wygląd Poniższe opisy pochodzą z misji kampanii Ostrze Armagedonu. Opis Morgana Kendala Nagle, z powietrza wyłoniło się miasto o przedziwnej architekturze. Dachy budynków wyglądały niczym bulwy tulipanów wykonane z brązu, między nimi dostrzegłem mnogość wielobarwnych namiotów, a u jego murów - żywiołaki wszelkich gatunków. Później widziałem jeszcze kilka takich miast rozsianych po kraju. Nie znam ich pochodzenia, nie wiem też czy są nam przyjazne, czy wrogie. Opis przed pierwszym wkroczeniem do miasta *Przed tobą rozciąga się miasto o dziwnej architekturze. Obłe dachy, strzeliste iglice i dobiegające zewsząd nieznane dźwięki zdają się tworzyć jakiś dziwny byt, którego nie potrafią zdefiniować twoi uczeni. To miasto musiało pojawić się po twojej ostatniej wizycie w tym miejscu. Nigdy przedtem nie było tu żadnej osady. Skąd się wzięło? Kto je zbudował? Te pytania niczym błyskawice przeszywają twój umysł. Masz tylko nadzieję, że odpowiedzi nie sprowadzą na ciebie gorszego losu niż ten, który ci grozi, jeśli zawiodą twoje wysiłki zmierzające ku uwolnieniu Erathii. *Na tle okrytego zmierzchem nieba wyzywająco jaśnieje wyniosła cytadela. Gdy zbliżasz się do jej bram, ogarnia cię poczucie nadziei, a jednocześnie podziwu.W tym momencie pojawiają się zwiadowcy z forpoczty twej armii, by donieść o pojawieniu się istot dawno już nie widzianych w Erathii. Stoją na murach gotowe do ataku. Wydają się unikać obcych, a jednak są gotowe do walki.Czy jest coś, o czym nie wiesz? Jedyny sposób, by się tego dowiedzieć, to ruszyć naprzód. *Co to za dziwoląg? Z wyglądu nie przypomina żadnego z miast Erathii, AvLee czy innego miejsca, może poza Bracadą. Lecz co może w tym miejscu robić miasto z Bracady? Skąd się tu w ogóle wzięło, skoro jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu nie było tu nawet najmniejszej chatynki? Ciekawe pytania - może wchodząc do miasta zdobędziesz odpowiedź na choć kilka z nich. Opis Wrota Żywiołów są domem władców żywiołów oraz tych, którzy podróżują między wymiarami. Choć występują w nim głównie różnorodne żywiołaki, można ty spotkać także rusałki i nieuchwytne feniksy. Cechą szczególną wrót żywiołów jest szczególna uwaga dla jednostek średniej mocy. Dowódcy wciąż spierają się, czy stanowi to o strategicznej sile, czy słabości takiego miasta. Niezależnie od tego, wszyscy zgadzają się, że do skutecznego dowodzenia armią wrót żywiołów potrzeba przebiegłego generała. Wszystkie żywiołaki charakteryzują się neutralnym morale i odpornością na truciznę. Wrota Żywiołów to miasto typowo magiczne (może nawet bardziej niż Forteca). Gildię Magów można rozbudować aż do poziomu piątego. Kuźnia produkuje Balisty, natomiast Magazyn Zasobów dostarcza 1 uncję rtęci dziennie. Sanktuarium Graala jest Magiczna Tęcza, która dodaje do Gildii Magów wszystkie istniejące w grze zaklęcia z wyjątkiem Błyskawicy Tytana. Specjalne budynki * Stocznia - pozwala na zakup statków * Sprzedawca Artefaktów - pozwala na zakup i sprzedaż artefaktów za surowce lub złoto * Magiczna Uczelnia - pozwala za 2000 sztuk złota nauczyć się jednej z czterech magii żywiołów * Ogród Życia - zwiększa populację Nimf i Rusałek o 10 tygodniowo Nazwy * Electrising * Elementon * Fenderen * Fleogan Mills * Froisan * Igne * Lagumoor * Lanting * Magmetin * Massein * Solium * Styria * Ventu * Vluchton * Wazzar * Ceald Bohaterowie Bohaterami Mocy we Wrotach Żywiołów są Wędrowcy, natomiast bohaterami Magii są Elementaliści. Wędrowcy Wędrowcy mają wysoki współczynnik ataku (ustępują miejsca jedynie Barbarzyńcom). Każdy z nich posiada specjalizację w jakimś rodzaju żywiołaka (z wyjątkiem Żywiołaków Powietrza) i sam jest żywiołakiem. Można zauważyć, że są zestawieni w pary specjalizujące się w tym samym typie żywiołaka, ale kobieta jest jego wersją nieulepszoną, a mężczyzna - ulepszoną, np. Fiur i Ignissa. * Erdamon * Fiur * Ignissa * Kalt * Lacus * Monere * Pasis * Thunar Elementaliści Elementaliści są najlepszymi bohaterami Magii w całej grze. Każdy z nich posiada na początku jedną z magii czterech żywiołów. Większość z nich specjalizuje się w poszczególnych zaklęciach. Klasę tę reprezentują ludzie, elfy oraz dżiny. * Aenain * Brissa * Ciele * Gelare * Grindan * Inteus * Labetha * Luna Jednostki Miasto posiada 3 jednostki latające oraz 2 strzelające. Co ciekawe, przed ulepszeniem jednostki te nie są w stanie oddać strzału, a walczą wręcz. Przyrost również jest specyficzny: tygodniowo przybywa aż 50 Rusałek i 4 Feniksy, natomiast przyrost Żywiołaków Burzy jest równy liczbie Żywiołaków Lodu. Feniksy są najszybszymi jednostkami w grze, natomiast ulepszone żywiołaki rzucają odporność na odpowiadający im żywioł. Wcześniej żywiołaki były jednostkami neutralnymi. * Poziom 1.: 'Nimfa → Rusałka * '''Poziom 2.: 'Żywiołak Powietrza → Żywiołak Burzy ' * '''Poziom 3.: 'Żywiołak Wody → Żywiołak Lodu * 'Poziom 4.: 'Żywiołak Ognia → Żywiołak Energii * 'Poziom 5.: 'Żywiołak Ziemi → Żywiołak Magmy * 'Poziom 6.: 'Żywiołak Umysłu → Żywiołak Magii * 'Poziom 7.: 'Ognisty Ptak → Feniks Kategoria:Heroes of Might and Magic III